The Kitten
by BeautifulGalaxia
Summary: Miko found a kitten and wants to keep it until they find it a home. How hard could it be? They will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it :)**

"Hey, Bulkhead, look what I have!" Miko said as she held up something small and furry.

"What is THAT?" Bulkhead brought his head closer to the creature. "Is it dangerous?"

"No, silly!" Miko placed her hand on the animal's light grey head. "It's just a kitten!"

"What's a 'kitten'?" He asked.

"I believe it's a type of animal that humans keep as a pet. Am I correct, Miko?" Ratchet said.

"Yup! But this one is a baby." She replied happily. "Isn't it adorable, Bulkhead?"

"Uh... Yeah I guess so. I've never seen a kitten before."

Just then Arcee and Jack entered the base. "Oh hey, Miko! Why are you here so early-" Jack paused and looked at the kitten.

"What IS THAT?" Arcee looked suspiciously at the small animal. "It's not like a Scraplet is it?"

"No no no, it's not like that at all!" Miko held the cat closer.

"Where did you find that kitten?" Jack asked Miko.

"It was outside behind the school. The poor thing looked hungry so I gave it some food."

"I thought you said you aren't allowed to have a pet." Jack reminded Miko.

"Oh… well…" Miko looked down at the kitten. "I was thinking I could keep it here until we find it a home." She whispered to Jack.

"What?!" Jack backed a little away from her. "Are you crazy?"

"Oh, come on! Look at this poor thing!" She lifted the adorable kitten close to Jack's face and it made a small meow.

"Miko," Jack gently pushed it away and Miko held it close again. "Who would watch it while we aren't here?"

"I could!" Miko said happily. "Besides, tomorrow is Saturday and I am sure this cute little thing would easily get a home in less than a week."

"Well, you'll have to ask Ratchet or someone about keeping the kitten here. And you will have to put it in a safe place because you wouldn't want it to get… you know… stepped on." Jack shivered at the thought of the little kitten getting squashed.

"Don't worry I will take care of it all." Miko said as she walked toward Ratchet as he was busy on the computer.

"Yeah… okay…" Jack sighed.

"Hey, Ratchet?"

"What is it, Miko?" Ratchet said but continued working on the computer.

"Can… can we…" Miko couldn't think of the right words that would make Ratchet agree with her about keeping the kitten with them.

"What is it?" Ratchet said impatiently.

"Can we keep this kitten here until we find it a home?" Miko said quickly then waited for an answer.

Ratchet looked down at the ground for a moment. _If I say no, she'll just keep asking me. But if I say yes, what kinds of things could happen? One of us could step on the 'kitten' and kill it. Or it will just go missing and we'll never find it!_

"Pleaassee?" Miko smiled sweetly up at Ratchet.

He sighed quietly. "Fine."

"Woohoo!" Miko happily ran back to Jack. "We get to keep the kitten here!"

"Until you find it a home." Ratchet reminded her firmly. _What did I just agree to?_ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Miko was sitting on the couch they had set up in the autobot base with the tv. She switched channels as the little kitten played next to her. "You know, we should really think of a name for this little one."

"How about Candy?" Raf suggested. He had arrived at the base a little later than Miko and Jack.

"That's a great idea!" Miko replied. "Your name is now Candy." She said as she picked up the kitten.

Candy let out a little meow and licked Miko's nose. Miko giggled and gently put the kitten back down. "Hey Jack want to try another video game? Or are you afraid you'll lose?" Miko grinned.

"_Fine_. I'll play." Jack sighed and sat next to Miko and grabbed a controller.

As they played the game with Raf watching, the kitten jumped off the couch and walked across the platform close to where Ratchet was working. It sat down and tips its head curiously.

Ratchet looked over at Candy and stared at her for a moment then looked away and sighed.

As he was busy working at the computer, Candy quietly climbed up and sat near the edge of the keyboard.

_Mew_

"Aahhhh!" Ratchet jumps a little bit in surprise and looks at the kitten. "How'd you get up here?" _Oh yes of course… felines are good at climbing._ He thought to himself. "Go on now." He waved his hand at Candy. "Off."

Candy just stared at him with her big green eyes.

"Ughh. Miko?"

"What?" Miko said and looked at Ratchet for only a second then looked back at the game she and Jack were playing.

"Come and get this kitten please." Ratchet said, pointing down at the little kitten. As he did that, Candy playfully pawed at one of his fingers. Ratchet raised an eyebrow and backed his hand away.

Miko pressed pause on the video game and walked across the platform over next to where Ratchet was. "Ratchet, I can't exactly reach her." Miko pointed at Candy.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and sighed, held his hand open next to the kitten, and it jumped on. He then gently brought his hand over to the platform and Miko picked up the kitten from his hand. "Thanks!" Miko said cheerfully and carried the kitten back to the couch. As she walked away Candy peeked her head over Miko's shoulder and meowed at Ratchet.

Just then Optimus drove into the base then changed into his original form.

"HEY OPTIMUS LOOK!" Miko held up the kitten to Optimus.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, a bit confused, then leaned closer down to look at it.

"It's a kitten I found!" Miko said happily. "Ratchet said we could keep her here until we find her a home!"

"That is, if it's alright with you, Optimus." Ratchet said.

"That's alright." Optimus said with a slight smile as he looked at Miko. "Just keep it out of trouble."

"I will!" Miko said then went back to the couch and sat down next to Jack with Candy on her lap. She grabbed the game controller and began playing the game again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night time and Miko had made a place for Candy. It was a box with the top open to keep her in it so she could sleep and eat. "Keep a close eye on her." She reminded Ratchet as she climbed into Bulkhead to go home. As they drove away she called out the window. "AND DON'T STEP ON HER!"

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "I _know_." He reminded her for the 100th time. He turned and looked at the box, where he could see the kitten sleeping. He smiled a little. "This is going to be easier than I thought!" He then walked over to the computer to do some work.

A while later Optimus called for a ground bridge.

Ratchet walked over and switched the lever and Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead drove in. Arcee looked over at the box where Candy slept. "You'd better keep an eye on that little thing. I've seen how fast those animals can get around. One minute it'll be sleeping, and the next it might be on the other side of the building getting into trouble."

"Don't worry, I've got my eyes on it." Ratchet said, starting to sound annoyed at everyone's reminders.

Early in the morning, Ratchet was still really busy on the computer. But something in the back of his mind was telling him he forgot something. _What am I forgetting?_ He thought. "… SCRAAP!" Ratchet checked the box but the kitten wasn't there. "Uh oh…" He looked around on the ground but saw nothing.

Arcee and Optimus soon walked into the room.

"DON'T STEP ANYWHERE!" Ratchet said quickly.

Arcee and Optimus froze then looked at each other then back at Ratchet. "You forgot didn't you?" Arcee said.

"… yes…" Ratchet admitted. "Have you seen the kitten?"

Arcee slowly shook her head.

Optimus just stared at Ratchet. Then suddenly Arcee burst into laughter.

"What?" Ratchet frowned at the two autobots.

Arcee pointed at Ratchet. "It's on your head!" She laughed.

"What's on my head?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus smiled a little and pointed. "The kitten."

"Well… help me get it off." Ratchet sighed.

Optimus walked over and reached up and let the kitten climb onto his hand. "Next time don't forget to keep your eye on it." He chuckled.

Once Candy was safe back in the box and sleeping, with Arcee keeping a careful eye on her, Ratchet finally could relax.

"When Miko comes back I'm going to have a word with her about where we keep this kitten." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday morning and Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee brought the kids to the base.

"Hey Ratchet, how did it go?" Miko asked as she picked the kitten up out of the box.

Ratchet frowned. "It was alright for a while but then…"

"Then he couldn't find her, and it turned out that she was on his head." Arcee chuckled.

"On his _head_? How'd she get there?" Miko wondered.

"The kitten must have climbed on me while I was busy at the computer." Ratchet said. "Candy is _really_ good at climbing."

"And _really _good at being silent." Arcee added.

"We're going to have to find a safer place for Candy to stay." Ratchet told Miko.

"That's alright." Miko said as she pet Candy gently on the head. "Besides, I asked one of my friends at school if she wanted a kitten, and she said she might be able to keep her. But she'll have to ask her parents."

"Let's hope that she will be allowed to." Ratchet sighed.

"What are we going to do until someone can take the kitten?" Jack asked.

"I think we'd better find a safer place for Candy so she can't escape and accidentally get stepped on." Raf said.

Miko, Jack, and Raf soon got started on making a cage that was small but big enough to keep the little kitten safe and entertained until they could find her a home.

"What do you think, Ratchet?" Miko asked, pointing at the new special cage they made for Candy.

"She won't be able to _escape_, will she?" He asked her.

"Nope!" Miko said. "At least I think so." She smiled.

"Good." Ratchet said.

Then suddenly Candy leapt out of Miko's arms and ran over to where Ratchet stood, looked up at him, and mewed.

"I think she likes you." Raf said, pointing at her.

Ratchet looked down at the adorable kitten. He almost didn't want her to go, but he knew that it would be too much work to keep the kitten there. And it was dangerous for her. "I suppose she does." He smiled a little.

**What do you guys think of my story so far? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SO sorry I took forever to update this story. I had writers block I guess xD. I'll try and write more. :) I just need to think of some ideas. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! (Sorry that this one is a bit shorter than the others.)**

While the kids were busy and hanging out with the other autobots, Ratchet was once again working at his computer. But this time when Candy came and climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder he didn't complain. He enjoyed the quiet company.

"Hey, Miko look!" Bulkhead chuckled quietly and pointed at Ratchet, who had his back faced to them and something small and furry on his shoulder.

"Aww that's so cute!" Miko whispered.

"I _hear you_." Ratchet said, and glared at them.

"… Scrap…" Bulkhead and Miko said. Then Miko smiled innocently and turned back to Bulkhead. "I'm going to feel bad for Ratchet when the kitten is gone." She whispered, this time Ratchet didn't hear. "But who knows, maybe we will be able to keep her. My friend still hasn't told me if she's allowed to keep the kitten yet."

"Maybe. But it's already hard with having three humans around! What if one day Candy gets under one of our feet and... well you know." Bulkhead said.

"Who knows maybe she'll learn to avoid the getting close." Miko said.

Meanwhile Ratchet looked over at the kitten on his shoulder. Candy turned and looked at him as well.

_Mew_.

Ratchet smiled just a little then resumed his work. But he couldn't help thinking about Candy. _This is silly… am I really going to miss Candy when she is gone? It's just a cat! She'll probably forget all about me._ He wasn't exactly sure why he enjoyed having Candy around. Maybe it was because he enjoyed company that didn't make much noise. And he had to admit, Candy was pretty adorable.

**I need some ideas for this story. I feel like I should end it soon. But maybe I shouldn't… if you guys have any ideas please leave a review or pm me!**


End file.
